Hidden Love
by ClubSorato
Summary: Las reglas se hicieron para respetarse y todos en el Digital World saben eso… pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien se atreve a romper las normas  más importante de todas? Y si arriesga el peor de los castigos: La muerte. SORATO


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

_**Summary:**_ Las reglas se hicieron para respetarse y todos en el Digital World saben eso… pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien se atreve a romper las norma más importante de todas? Y si arriesga el peor de los castigos: La muerte. ¿Qué será más fuerte, el amor verdadero o el miedo a no seguir viendo a la persona más importante en su vida?

_**HIDDEN LOVE**_

_by: Atori & Issa_

_Oneshoot_

El Sol rojizo se había ocultado hacía horas y el manto de la noche ocultaba los secretos ocurridos en el _Digital__World_. Un lugar lleno de seres míticos con poderes mágicos y de asombrosos poderes. El _Digital__World_ estaba compuesto por distintas tribus, cada una liderado por un jefe, los cuales habían sido bendecidos con pequeños espíritus, llamados digimons, y que con su ayuda lograban aumentar sus poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, solo unos pocos líderes tenían el honor de poseer un digimon: en el Norte, los del clan del Lobo y los del Agua; en el Sur, los del clan del Fénix y el de los Dragones; en el Oeste, los del clan del Viento, del Trueno y de las Aves; y en el Este, los del clan de la Tierra y de las Hadas. Aún así, todos ellos debían obediencia al jefe supremo: el Guerrero de la Justicia, o el Gran Líder como también era conocido, que contaba con la guardia de los dos Ángeles más poderosos de su especie. Los tres juntos mantenían la armonía del _Digital__World_.

Aunque se trataban de seres míticos y poderosos, no podían escapar a sucesos tan inevitables como era la muerte.

Así lo había dictado el líder absoluto, el Guerrero de la Justicia:

"_**Toda**__** especie**__** debe **__**tener **__**un **__**principio**__** y **__**un **__**fin**_"

Una excusa que se usaba más que nada para castigar a aquellos que rompían las reglas impuestas.

Pero aquellos seres míticos eran famosos por romperlas, donde más de uno había sufrido las consecuencias del Guerrero de la Justicia.

_-Morir es hacer justicia, suicidarse es de cobardes._

Un muchacho vestido íntegramente de azul con la figura de la llama ardiendo dibujada en su estampado, apretaba con fuerza el puño intentando tranquilizarse y que la llama azul no saliera a flote y quemar la tumba que visitaba.

Pero le enervaba las palabras del Gran Líder y que el resto de sus subordinados lo repitieran a sus espaldas como burla sobre su fallecida hermana mayor.

Debido a una atracción que su hermana había sentido hacia uno de los líderes del Norte, se había suicidado al descubrir que ese amor jamás podría ser correspondido. Lo frustrante de aquel asunto, es que a pesar de que estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre los clanes de distintos puntos cardinales, su hermana era una especie considerada como excepción al carecer de un espíritu digital y de los típicos poderes mágicos, por lo que tendría libertad para poder amarlo sin problemas.

Pero aquel miserable no le había dado ni una maldita oportunidad. Le había roto el corazón cruelmente, mandándola al vacío donde no la volvería a ver jamás.

-Daisuke, por favor, tranquilízate. –Le había dicho una voz un poco más menudita.

Daisuke despertó del trance al observar como por culpa de su poder mental había levitado los objetos que yacían en el cementerio del _Digital__World_.

Tratando de hacer caso a su espíritu, Daisuke intentó calmarse y que aquellos objetos regresasen a su sitio, aunque debido a la ira no pudo controlar que uno se terminara rompiéndose.

-¡Daisuke!

-¡Olvídalo, Veemon! Total estamos en lo más profundo del _Digital__World_ y ni Taichi-sama, ni nadie podrá saber que fui yo. –Sin darle importancia al asunto, además era un objeto cualquiera, por lo que no iban a crucificarle por ello.

-Pero…

-¡Veemon! –Mirándole con hastío- ¡Solo ha sido un jarrón insignificante! Ahora, ¡cállate! –Pidió para volver a centrarse en la tumba de su hermana.

El pequeño dragón hizo caso con sumisión. Desde que su amigo se había enterado del suicidio de su hermana mayor, había cambiado muchísimo. La cólera lo rodeaba día tras día; el estudio sobre magia negra para realizar una venganza oculta, lo asustaba.

Aún así, podía entenderlo y hasta comprenderlo.

-Nos vamos, Veemon. –Levantándose, a medida que se colocaba mejor su capa azulada, que lo distinguía como líder del resto de los subordinados del clan Dragón.

El espíritu asintió y no tardó en situarse a su lado. Pero antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso, una bola de fuego se iluminó sobre el cielo oscuro de aquel cementerio y que fue descendiendo como si de un meteorito cayera suavemente sobre la Tierra quedando únicamente su rastro.

-Daisuke, ¿esa no es…? –Comenzó a cuestionar Veemon.

No hizo falta que siguiera con la pregunta, ya que aquella bola de fuego se transformó en una figura femenina vestida con colores rojos vivos y dorados, con un ave de fuego sobre su hombro. Su corto cabello pelirrojo se sacudía levemente, sus ojos cerrados se fueron abriendo lentamente pasando de un amarillo brillante a un color castaño natural. El ave de fuego se alejó ligeramente de la recién llegada y tomó la forma de una graciosa avecilla de color rosa de ojos azulados y risueños.

-Es Sora, la líder del clan del Fénix del Sur. –Distinguiéndola Daisuke, extrañado de que se presentara en el cementerio y a esas horas de la noche.

Por alguna extraña razón, Daisuke se escondió tras los árboles, ocultando su aura mística que poseían todos los líderes por naturaleza y que eran sentidos a pocos metros de distancia.

-Piyomon, por favor, vigila que nadie nos descubra.

-Descuida. –Aseguró aquella avecilla con una sonrisa tan inocente como infantil.

Con aquella ave rosa quedándose en aquel sitio, observó cómo Sora se iba corriendo por el camino de piedra con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Veemon, quédate aquí. –Le dijo, teniendo curiosidad sobre lo que pretendía la líder femenina del Sur para viajar hasta lo más profundo del _Digital__World_, donde lo que sucedía nunca era descubierto, a no ser que hubieran fisgones como él.

Daisuke siguió los pasos de Sora, el camino parecía llevarle hasta lo más profundo del _Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_, la morada donde descansaban los espíritus de digimons, después de que la vida de los líderes llegara a su fin. Si el cementerio era un lugar donde el Guerrero de la Justicia, Taichi-sama, no tenía visión, el _Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_ era neutral, donde lo que ocurría era de poca incumbencia.

A poco de entrar en el _Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_, Daisuke tuvo que esconderse más, cuando vio a un espíritu de tonalidades azules salir del mismo bosque por el que Sora había entrado.

Daisuke se escondió mejor tras la última lápida que separaba el cementerio del _Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_. Al asomarse para averiguar si aquel espíritu de color azulado seguía su camino, chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que se quedaba parado, como custodiando la entrada.

Indispuesto a marcharse sin saber a qué venía tanto secretismo, especialmente cuando aquel espíritu situado en la entrada, pertenecía al líder del clan del Lobo del Norte, decidió arriesgarse y poner en práctica por primera vez lo que había aprendido en aquellos libros ocultos.

Juntó sus manos y comenzó a recitar en una extraña lengua.

-_"__¡badaban,__bada,__suiso,__danzo!__"_

Una luz oscura envolvió su cuerpo, que acabó concentrándose en sus manos y como si danzasen junto al viento, recayó sobre el espíritu azulado. El sueño parecía entrarle de repente, y a pesar de que trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, tras lanzar un largo y sonoro bostezo, el espíritu cayó durmiendo como un tronco.

Daisuke se descubrió, comprobando que el ritual había surtido efecto y pasando por el lado de aquel espíritu, murmuró.

-No te preocupes. Te despertarás dentro de cinco minutos y no recordarás haberte quedado dormido.

Más tranquilo y con el ego engrandecido por ver que podría realizar aquellas artes malignas sin problemas, se encaminó hacia el frondoso bosque.

Sintiendo el aura de Sora, no le sorprendió que también estuviera el de aquel líder del clan de los Lobos, responsable además del suicidio de su hermana.

Cuando cruzó el árbol, allí encontró a Sora y al cretino del Líder de los Lobos, Yamato Ishida.

Yamato se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los árboles desinteresado y frívolo, con sus ojos azules como el mismo hielo, el lugar donde residía. Todo lo contrario a Sora, que le hablaba con gran preocupación.

-Me he enterado que los rebeldes del clan del Agua cruzaron tus fronteras y te atacaron.

-Di más bien que te lo ha dicho Taichi-sama. –Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Quién me lo haya dicho, es lo de menos. El caso es que han atacado a tu clan y tú saliste herido.

-Solo son unas heridas superficiales.

Sora frunció el cejo, percatándose que al tener los brazos cruzados, la mano derecha hacía demasiada presión sobre el brazo izquierdo, como si quisiera neutralizar el dolor con más dolor. Pero era el orgullo de aquel Hombre Lobo, donde jamás admitiría su herida física.

Acercándose a él, le quitó la mano de aquella zona, para cogerle aquel brazo.

-¡¿Quieres soltarme? –Exigió de mala manera.

Pero ella le devolvió la mirada con una decidida, que logró callar a Yamato. Después, Sora pudo centrarse en su brazo. Le subió con gran delicadeza, la camiseta negra apretada, apreciando la pequeña pelusa que tenía en su muñeca como Hombre Lobo que era, contraste a sus brazos inmaculados y bien tonificados. Vio aquella mancha morada y ligeramente rojiza de la sangre que se había resecado y suspiró culpando a aquel maldito orgullo que Yamato poseía, imaginándose su negación a que le trataran sus heridas.

Meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que nunca tendría remedio, a no ser que fuese ella.

Fue bajando su cabeza y cuando su boca entró en contacto con la herida, una pequeña chispa saltó, una chispa ignorada por ambos que marcaba inconscientemente su prohibición. Los labios fueron sustituidos por la lengua femenina y el calor del fuego, provocó una pequeña queja en el rostro de Yamato que no duró mucho, hasta sentir agradable aquella sensación donde podía imaginar cómo todos sus tejidos comenzaban a recomponerse.

Continuando con su cura, Sora sintió cómo Yamato le acariciaba su cabello anaranjado como el fuego, al alzar la mirada vio cómo aquellos ojos, siempre fríos ante los demás, se mostraban dulces hacia ella. Dejó de lamerle la herida, le miró fijamente, reflejándose en esos dos cubos de hielo, que se habían derretido al verla. Con sus dedos, acarició su mejilla, sintiéndola suave como si ahí tuviera el pelaje de un lobo. Yamato fue bajando su rostro, ella, alzando el suyo y la boca de Daisuke quedó desencajada al presenciar cómo aquellos dos parecían tener un romance prohibido. Ella era del Sur, él era del Norte. Una relación que tenía que ser prohibida por orden del Gran Líder Taichi.

La incredulidad de Daisuke se fue tornando a una sonrisa, teniendo en su mente el plan perfecto para vengarse de aquel Hombre Lobo, que indirectamente, había matado a su hermana.

Sora caminaba rápidamente en dirección al Sur, en compañía de su espíritu Piyomon. No tenía tiempo que perder. La junta con Yamato había tardado un poco más de lo planeado debido a la curación de sus heridas y pronto tendría que reunirse con Taichi-sama y los otros líderes de los demás clanes. No lamentaba ni un minuto desde que lo había conocido hasta que decidieron verse a escondidas regularmente en aquel bosque.

Ese _Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_ se había vuelto su lugar "especial". Lo visitaba con frecuencia desde antes de pedirle a Yamato que lo usaran para encontrarse a solas, sin preocuparse por Taichi-sama.

Sabía también, que una relación entre alguien de clan del Norte y del clan del Sur estaba completamente prohibida y sancionada con la muerte por parte de Taichi-sama.

-Taichi-sama es tan estricto con los castigos. -Murmuró pensativa lanzando un suspiro.

Sora entró ágilmente en su territorio, le dijo a Piyomon que fuera a comer tranquilamente para luego ir juntas a la reunión con Taichi-sama y se dirigió a su hogar. Al entrar tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos residuos de lava, que podrían haber ensuciado su traje impecable.

En su habitación, tenía un escondite secreto, donde ocultaba en una cajita bajo tres candados los tesoros más importantes en su vida. Las llaves siempre las cargaba con ella, con el fin de que nadie intentara hurtarle sus valiosos recuerdos ni intentara chantajearla con alguno de ellos.

Sora sostuvo la cajita con la punta de los dedos y la observó por varios minutos en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que haya caído en la tentación de romper una de las reglas más importantes existentes en su mundo? No iba a dejar de hacerlo solo por el hecho de que pudiera morir. Aunque una pequeña idea pasó por su cabeza ¿Y si Yamato moría por su culpa? Eso sería lo más horrible que podría sucederle, pero no, no permitiría jamás que él muriera.

-Ahora tu vida me pertenece Yamato. Al igual que la mía a ti. Y no dejaré que tú mueras mientras esté viva –Suspiró haciendo girar la llaves en sus respectivos candados.

La cajita contenía unas cuantas fotos, únicos recuerdos que mantenía de su madre quien había muerto a manos de unos revolucionarios en una guerra civil ocurrida hace unos cuantos años. No había un solo día que no la recordara. Sus restos habían sido incinerados y lanzados a los vientos, como siempre sucedía con los cuerpos de los líderes. Por tal motivo, no tenía un lugar fijo para visitarla y hablar con ella. Pero desde pequeña, su madre le contaba historias de un lugar maravilloso, tranquilo donde nadie jamás podría molestarla: _El__bosque__de__los__Espíritus_.  
>Desde entonces lo visitaba frecuentemente, en momentos difíciles, de confusión, de tristeza y de alegría. Y ahora, más importante aún, era el lugar donde veía a su amado.<p>

Hoy, antes de despedirse de Yamato, le había entregado un pequeño sobrecito

Con toda la delicadeza que era parte de ella lo abrió y descubrió una foto. Era una foto de su amado junto a ella. Sora la observó por varios minutos mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Yamato.

-Es nuestra primera foto juntos. Pensar que esa dulce mirada ahora puedo disfrutarla para el resto de la vida. -Comentó para sí con una sonrisa

Giró la foto entre sus dedos y notó una pequeña dedicatoria. "_Lo__más__importante__en__mi__vida_".

Sora sonrió por unos momentos, hasta que notó lo atrasada que iba en ver a Taichi-sama. Guardó la foto en su cajita valiosa y cerró todos los candados.

Después de guardar la cajita en su lugar, procurando guardar muy bien las llaves salió a buscar a Piyomon para dirigirse directamente a un encuentro con Taichi-sama.  
>Le encantaba hablar con él, era muy divertido y a la vez podía ser muy serio. Además podía verlo todo, o casi todo, y las cosas importantes se las contaba de manera especial a ella.<p>

Al llegar recordó que la reunión de hoy era con los cuatro jefes de los clanes, pero por algún extraño motivo solo estaba Taichi-sama.

-Me alegra mucho de verte, Sora. -La saludó afectuosamente el superior desde su asiento.

-Lo mismo digo, Taichi-sama ¿Dónde están tus ángeles, Hikari y Takeru?

-Les di el día libre. Los ángeles también se cansan –Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ya veo. Hoy estás muy solo -Observó Sora- ¿Cuándo empezará la reunión? ¿Nos informarás con detalles lo de los rebeldes que atacaron al clan de los Lobos?

Taichi-sama no se movió y Sora paseó su vista por todo el lugar. No era como cualquier mortal podría imaginar, un lugar donde un ser supremo vive. Ok, era cierto que vivía en el cielo, como un Dios, pero el lugar no es más magnifico que cualquier otro.  
>El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja bastante peluda, para el gusto de Sora y las paredes con forma circular estaban cubiertas de un color amarillo.<p>

La mesa que estaba frente a Taichi-sama era blanca y circular, y estaba rodeada por sillas acolchadas y forradas de color rojo.

En ese momento entró el espíritu de Taichi-sama, Agumon.

-¡Piyomon! –Saludó alegremente al avecita rosa amiga de Sora.

-¡Agumon! Cuanto tiempo amigo –Piyomon voló lo más rápido posible y abrazó al dinosaurio naranja.

Luego, ellos desaparecieron tras la misma puerta por la que Agumon había entrado.  
>Sora miró a Taichi y levantó una ceja esperando alguna reacción.<p>

-Mi querida Sora –Comenzó a hablar el superior y se levantó rodeando la mesa- En esta oportunidad he suspendido cualquier encuentro con los otros líderes de los clanes.

-¿Es que ha sucedido algo malo? –Una imagen de Yamato se pasó instantáneamente por la mente de Sora.

-En absoluto querida, todo lo contrario. Tengo que darte una grata noticia –El rostro de Taichi se volvió serio- He recibido una propuesta, que no he podido rechazar.

¿Propuesta? ¿Qué clase de propuesta? La cabeza de Sora procesó miles de ideas en un par de segundos, mientras que por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sora, dentro de dos meses te vas a casar –Dijo solemnemente Taichi.

La mente de Sora quedó en blanco por unos momentos. Todas las ideas que tuvo hace unos momentos se esfumaron. ¿Casarse? ¿Ella? Eso no podía suceder. Era lo último que quería en la vida.

-¿Con quién, Taichi-sama?

-Daisuke Motomiya, el líder del clan de los Dragones del Norte. -Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora, déjame felicitarte querida Sora.

Sora abrazó a Taichi intentando mantener una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que haber una forma para impedir todo aquello.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho? –Exclamó Yamato, tratando de que no saliera en forma de rugido y así llamar la atención, a pesar de estar ocultos en el _Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_.

Sora en respuesta quedó silenciosa, mirando el suelo como si ahí hubiera algo importante. No tenía valor para ver a Yamato y apreciar el aura de enfado que lo estaba envolviendo. Sin embargo si por algo era especialmente conocido el líder del clan de los Lobos, era por su carácter fiero y descontrolado, especialmente cuando su interlocutor hundía la cabeza como un cobarde.

-¡Joder, Sora! –Cogiéndola del brazo con brusquedad para que le mirara a la cara- ¡¿QUIERES CONTESTARME? –Gritando de tal manera que era un misterio que su voz no llegara hacia donde habitaba el líder de líderes.

Los ojos azules de Yamato siempre arrogantes hacia los demás, pero pacíficos frente a ella, se tornaron dorados, la imagen previa antes de transformarse en un enorme lobo de hielo, capaz de devorar a cualquier ser que tuviera delante.

Pero Sora también era un ser mítico de armas tomar. Ambos junto a Daisuke y el líder del Trueno, estaban considerados como los más poderosos de todos los líderes de los cuatro puntos cardinales, así como los más cercanos al Gran Líder.

Sora entrecerró sus ojos mostrando su ira, su cuerpo se calentó a la temperatura solar, lo que obligó a Yamato a apartar su extremidad de su brazo desnudo.

-¡¿TE CREES QUE ME GUSTA CASARME CON ESE ZOPENCO? –Bramó con el fuego envolviéndola y sus ojos rojos pintados ahora de la ceniza que caracterizaba al fénix en el que se convertía.

Aunque las palabras indicaban el desacuerdo, sus transformaciones, él en el gran lobo de hielo, ella en fénix, parecían estar a punto de emerger en el_Bosque__de__los__Espíritus_, con la posibilidad de provocar una pelea sin sentido.

Sus niveles de energía, crecían sin cesar, perceptibles para sus espíritus digitales, quiénes alarmados y extrañados no tardaron en aparecer ante la pareja que por culpa de un tema desagradable, pretendían enfrentarse el uno al otro.

-¡Yamato! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Detente! –Le pidió Gabumon.

-¡Sora! ¡Es Yamato! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! –Decía Piyomon.

Las voces menuditas de sus espíritus digitales lograron detener el avance de la transformación y que por vergüenza viraran la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Los dos espíritus aunque se encontraban tranquilos, no podían evitar hacer la pregunta sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –Fue Gabumon el primero en preguntar.

Pero ambos no contestaron a una pregunta que sus espíritus merecían saber. El avecilla rosa, intuyendo lo ocurrido miró a la líder de los fénix con asombro.

-¿Sora, se lo has contado?

No hacían falta respuestas, la fina capa de tensión que el aire aspiraba lo decía todo.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Gabumon siendo el único ignorante de la historia.

En vista de que ambos líderes no tenían intención de explicarlo, el ave se acercó al otro espíritu para contarle aquel matrimonio de conveniencia.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Cuestionó el digimon incrédulo- Pero, ¿A cuento de qué viene ese interés del líder de los Dragones por Sora?

Esa era la misma pregunta que todos se hacían. Desde hacía siglos que conocían al vivaz y alocado de Daisuke. Sabían que desde que se había convertido en heredero oficial del clan de los Dragones, siempre había procesado una atracción hacia la hermana del Gran Líder, Hikari. Esa atracción tuvo que suprimirla cuando ella se había convertido en una de los Ángeles Guardianes al servicio único de su hermano mayor, teniendo prohibido las relaciones con cualquiera que pudieran manchar su virginidad y su luz pura. Eso acarrearía uno de los castigos favoritos de Taichi, las llamas del infierno para aquel que osase cruzar la barrera del honor y el deber.

Desde entonces, Daisuke había sido considerado como un líder bastante promiscuo en búsqueda de muchachas que lograsen encantarlo. Corría el rumor que lo había encontrado en una muchacha humilde y sin ningún poder, una vulgar humana. Pero su hermana mayor, Jun, se había suicidado y la vida personal de Daisuke había pasado a ser de lo más aburrida donde si se hablara de su vida en una revista rosa, dejaría de ocupar las primicias como llevaba haciéndolo.

-La hermana de Daisuke. –Murmuró Yamato de repente con molestia, cómo diera con la razón- ¡Mierda! –Chasqueó la lengua.

Esta vez fueron Sora y Piyomon las ignorantes del tema.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-¡Bien sabes que ese imbécil de Daisuke nunca me ha perdonado por su muerte! –caminando de un lado a otro crispado.

-Pero Yamato, todos saben que su muerte fue un suicidio. –Alegó su espíritu.

-¡Sí! –Afirmando con sarcasmo- Pero, ¿quién fue el que la indujo al suicidio? Según Daisuke, fui yo.

-Los demás no piensan eso. –Comentó Piyomon- Si para que no se suicidara, tenías que corresponderla, es que es una artimaña muy ruin y rastrera.

-Pues díselo a Daisuke. –Sin detener sus pasos.

-Pero Yamato, -Sora lo detuvo, más que nada porque empezaba a ponerla nerviosa- ¿Estás intentando decir que Daisuke se ha enterado de lo nuestro y el compromiso conmigo es su venganza? –La mirada seria de su amante fue suficiente respuesta- ¡Eso es imposible! Estamos en un lugar donde ni siquiera Taichi-sama tiene jurisdicción. Tenemos a Piyomon y a Gabumon vigilando en puntos estratégicos para evitar que nos descubran. A no ser que ellos se quedaran dormidos, algo que dudo, nadie podría llegar hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

Quizás para no poner más nerviosa a Sora o por otra razón, que Yamato no volvió a caminar de un lado para otro como loco. Se apoyó sobre el tronco más cercano y cruzándose de brazos, soltó un suspiro silencioso. Miró a su espíritu digital, quién le devolvía la mirada con confusión y atención a medida que movía graciosamente sus extrañas orejas alargadas de tonalidades azuladas.

-Cuando Gabumon y yo regresamos a nuestro castillo, advertí un extraño olor en él. No le di mucha importancia porque aquella noche el cielo estaba infestado de la magia de Joe al ejecutar a los rebeldes del agua. –Todos se quedaron en silencio, incrédulos- Pensé que su magia nos había envuelto. Pero ahora pienso que quizás ese olor provenía de la magia de Daisuke. Se dice que está aprendiendo magia negra. –Mirando a Gabumon- Es probable que la haya usado contra ti. –Luego miró a Sora y a Piyomon con una sonrisa irónica- Y el cementerio donde está enterrada su hermana está aquí al lado.

Todos se miraron entre sí, preocupados, entendiendo lo despistados que habían sido y no haber cerciorado si el inmenso cementerio estuviera vacío. Ellos eran seres sobrenaturales que con todo el descaro, viajaban a la vista de cualquiera, pensando que nadie les tomaría en cuenta.

Ingenuos es lo que los cuatro habían sido y ahora ahí tenían la consecuencia.

-Puedo… -Comenzó Sora- Puedo intentar convencer a Taichi-sama de que anule el compromiso.

-¡Será inútil y lo sabes! Ni siquiera a mí, como su mejor amigo, me haría caso.

-¡Pues algo debemos hacer! ¡¿O es que cómo has conseguido de mí lo que querías, vas a dejarme botada? –Volviendo a emerger su ira creciente.

-¡Claro que no! –Espetó incrédulo por escuchar aquello cuando la amaba con cada fibra de su alma- Las palabras serán una pérdida de tiempo, el convencer a Taichi-sama con que Daisuke quiere estar contigo por otros motivos oscuros, sería un sin sentido cuando no ha asomado signos de ello, solo rumores…

-Además tanto Taichi-sama como Agumon no creen en los rumores, sino en los hechos. –Aportó Gabumon.

-Por tanto… -Deteniéndose, mientras una ligera idea iba rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Por tanto?

-Nada. –Cortando de raíz el asunto- Solo déjamelo a mí, Sora.

-¡Sora! Te queda precioso ese vestido –Comentó emocionada Mimi, Líder del clan de las Hadas del Este.

Sora forzó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo. Conocía a Mimi desde hacía mucho tiempo y sentía un gran aprecio por ella, pero detestaba con todo su corazón tener que usar un vestido como ese para una ocasión tan desagradable.

-Gracias Mimi, tú también te ves muy linda -Devolviéndole el cumplido y luego nota que está casi tan arreglada como ella– ¿Quieres impresionar a alguien? -Comentó con burla.

-No digas cosas absurdas, Sora. –Respondió con una risa un poco fingida, o eso le pareció a Sora- ¡Hey! Mira la comida se ve deliciosa, iré por allá.

-Así que Mimi sí quiere impresionar a alguien –Comentó Sora para sí en un murmullo casi inaudible y observando su vestimenta: un vestido demasiado llamativo para Sora, el color principal del vestido era el morado, pero terminaba en otras tonalidades como el purpura y el rosa. Los zapatos de Mimi eran dorados y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bastante exuberante.

Sora en cambio, estaba vestida mucho más sobria, pero sin dejar de verse elegante. Usaba un vestido blanco, con unos detalles en rojo, como el fuego. Usaba unos zapatos que asemejaban ser de cristal y el pelo lo llevaba adornado con un pinche en forma de flor roja.

Los digimons de todos los líderes estaban dando vueltas por ahí, conversaban entre ellos y no eran realmente una preocupación para nadie. Hablaban cosas que solo le importaban a ellos y pasaban un momento agradable juntos, ya que pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de verse todos al mismo tiempo.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, para el gusto de Sora. Todos los clanes se encontraban presentes, sin contar todos los del Sur, de los clanes de los Dragones y el Fénix, destacaban por su vestimenta y el aura especial los líderes de los clanes: del lado Este estaban Mimi Tachikawa, del clan de las Hadas e Iori Hida del clan de la Tierra; del lado Oeste Koushiro Izumi del clan del Trueno, Miyako Inoue del clan de las Aves y Ken Ichijouji del clan del Viento; y del Norte estaban Joe Kido del clan del Agua y… Yamato Ishida del clan de los Lobos.

Sora observó a Yamato un par de veces de forma muy desapercibida. Yamato actuaba normalmente: arrogante e indiferente. Sora hubiera sentido, si no lo conociera tan bien como lo conocía, que estaba allí solo por el hecho de que Taichi-sama lo obligaba y por respeto a los demás líderes. ¿Qué estaría pensando Yamato? A fin de cuentas, no había querido contarle nada el otro día y eso la inquietaba. ¿Y si hacía enojar a Taichi con su plan secreto? Las consecuencias podrían ser terribles… pero, no. No debía pensar esas cosas; dejar la mente en blanco y sonreír lo más sinceramente posible debía ser su única preocupación.

Era un deber más el deambular por todos los lugares de la estancia y tener una pequeña plática frívola de ningún tema en especial.

Caminando entre las personas, notó un pequeño acercamiento mucho más de lo normal entre Miyako Inoue y Ken Ichijouji. Detuvo su mirada en aquellos muchachos, algo más jóvenes que ella, que se veían realmente felices y disfrutaban su mutua compañía. Una imagen de Daisuke recorrió su mente y no encontró ninguno de esos sentimientos. ¿Existía alguien capaz de vivir eternamente amarrado a una persona a quien no se ama? Es entonces cuando la imagen de Yamato se clavó en su mente sin negar a retirarse. Todo con él sería perfecto… solo si no vivieran en polos opuestos.

Taichi-sama hizo acto de presencia y se paró en una tarima elevada, donde su figura no podía ser ignorada por nadie. Hizo un gesto de aclararse la garganta para asegurarse que todos los ojos se posaran sobre él.

"_Ay__no,__ahora__viene._" pensó Sora y sintió como algo le apretaba el pecho, como si le costara más respirar. Impulsivamente posó su mirada en Yamato quién estaba tomando un licor dorado y jugaba con la copa haciéndola girar con expresión despreocupada e indiferente. Él no miraba a ningún lado en particular y parecía que no estaba interesado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero Sora sabía perfectamente que la persona más atenta de todo el lugar era él. Respiró un tanto más aliviada y repasó el lugar donde todos le ponían atención a Taichi-sama. Daisuke tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, estaba tranquilo y vestía un traje negro, con detalles rojos como el vestido de ella.

-Amigos míos, me alegra mucho verlos a todos, con esas teñidas tan formales que los hace a todos ver muy guapos –Empezó Taichi con una sonrisa que no mostraba más que sus mejores deseos y buenas vibras- Todos saben que hoy están aquí, elegantemente vestidos, por mi deseo y a petición mía. Estamos aquí por la unión de uno de vuestros líderes. Una unión entre el clan del Fenix y el clan de los Dragones.

Hubo un pequeño murmullo entre los invitados y Sora se inquietó en su lugar. Sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían entre ella y Daisuke ¿Cuál sería el plan de Yamato? Hasta el momento no ocurría nada y su futura boda por conveniencia estaría en boca de todos, ahora sería ella quien saldría en las revistas por convertirse en la esposa de Daisuke.

-Silencio queridos –pidió Taichi amablemente- Esta es una noticia muy buena para todos, porque su unión podría unificar el territorio Sur, formando una sola nación de fuego y formar una alianza entre ambos clanes

-¡Diga pronto los nombres! –Exclamó alguien a quién Sora no logró identificar.

-Creo que están tan ansiosos como yo –Continuó Taichi sin perder su sonrisa- Daisuke Motomiya, por favor, acércate.

Daisuke caminó elegantemente hasta el lado de Taichi y subió la tarima. Sora sintió como Daisuke la miraba fijamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Taichi se bajó de la tarima y todas las miradas se posicionaron en Daisuke.

-Buenas noches, gracias a todos por asistir a este, un momento muy especial e importante en mi vida –Anunció Daisuke, sacando una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo- La noche en que le pediré matrimonio a la mujer más especial que he podido ver en mi vida.

Daisuke bajó de la tarima y caminó hacía Sora quien estaba en el fondo de la habitación lo más lejos posible del escenario. El corazón de Sora empezó a latir más rápido y sintió como se sonrojaba de los nervios. El momento había llegado y al parecer, el plan de Yamato había tenido algún inconveniente por la tardanza. Quizás, esto era inevitable. Este sería un momento perfecto, para que la tragara la tierra.

Daisuke se arrodilló ante Sora y le acercó la cajita. La abrió y había un anillo muy hermoso, con una piedra roja en forma de corazón. Si no se lo estuviera dando Daisuke, habría sido uno de los anillos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

-Sora eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, por favor, cásate conmigo –Pidió Daisuke y agachó su cabeza.

Sora dio una pasada rápida por la habitación. Todos estaban muy expectantes a la respuesta de Sora, aunque ya sabían cuál debía ser. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban algo conmovidas y emocionadas por las palabras de Daisuke y al llegar su mirada a Yamato vio que este estaba mirando con odio a Daisuke, aunque se notaba que se estaba reprimiendo y ejerciendo de su autocontrol.

En un movimiento lento, Sora tomó el anillo que le ofrecía el muchacho y lo observó por unos instantes. Se lo entregó a él y Daisuke tomó la mano de Sora y deslizó el anillo muy despacito y con delicadeza.

Sora hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza y el lugar estalló en aplausos.

Es entonces, cuando se escuchó un ruido estremecedor. El techo comenzó a romperse por lo que todos corrieron a refugiarse. Los digimons se acercaron a sus líderes para intentar protegerlos.

Aproximadamente unos cincuenta hombres ingresaron en el recinto, todos vestidos de negro y solo con sus ojos visibles. Uno resaltaba de entre ellos, como jefe de la operación.

-Por si alguno lo habéis olvidado, soy Lobomon. –Se presentó con burla el único con vestimenta diferente, un traje de metal azul que dejaba al descubierto su boca- Tranquilos todos, no hemos venido a atacarlos

Taichi se acercó con la rabia visible en su rostro, cuando estaba a punto de descargar su ira contra los intrusos, uno de ellos agarró a Sora del brazo fuertemente y la metió entre los hombres hasta que no se hizo visible.

-Sé que varios de ustedes tienen poderes especiales, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga –Dijo Lobomon antes que cualquiera pudiera moverse- No tememos en usarlo y si alguien intenta hacer algo para liberar a Sora, lamentablemente vuestra amiguita del clan del Fenix morirá ante sus ojos.

Los ojos rojos de Lobomon, hacían entender que hablaba enserio. Nadie fue capaz de moverse, ni una respiración se sentía en ese lugar.

-¡Sora! ¡Sora! Yo te protegeré con mi vida, ¡Sora! –Gritó Piyomon desesperada- ¡No puedo dejar que mueras Sora! ¡Sora!

El sonido particular de la avecilla hizo enojar un poco a Lobomon, la agarró y sus manos le cerraron el pico, impidiendo que pudiera emitir algún otro sonido que no fuera más que un gemido. Lobomon le pasó el pajarito a otro de negro y así quedó con sus manos libres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –exigió Taichi aguantando su rabia, ya que eran muchos los que rodeaban a Sora

-Nada en particular, solo venganza. –La respuesta confundió a los líderes- Es una ofensa, un insulto, una insolencia… no puede ser que se realice una boda en un momento como este. Todos estáis tan felices y sonrientes… ¡ACASO OLVIDARON LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO LOEWEMON! –Dijo Lobomon con una sonrisa sarcástica- Una boda, cuando aún deberíamos todos estar de luto… ¡No se los perdonaré! Así que como falta de respeto hacia la muerte de mi hermano, no volveréis a ver nunca más a Sora.

Tan rápido como entraron, salieron y pronto la sala quedó con los invitados que aún aguantaban la respiración.

-¡La reunión ha terminado! –gritó Taichi furioso, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Todos se retiraron lo más rápidamente posible, excepto Daisuke.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Caminó en círculos por un momento intentando procesar los hechos acontecidos recientemente hasta que algo brillante llamó su atención… ¿unas llaves?

Utilizando toda su magia, Sora trataba de liberarse en la pequeña cárcel donde al igual que Piyomon, se encontraban encadenadas a la pared, como si fueran estampadas en un lienzo con fondo de ladrillos oscuros y con una diminuta ventana por donde pasaba el aire y la luz.

Aún así, a pesar de que la líder del clan del Fénix se volvía fuego con la intención de derretir las cadenas que la tenían atada, resultaba inútil ya que no las habían atado con cadenas corrientes.

Tras observar su fracaso, se permitió un pequeño descanso y pensar en alguna otra técnica suya para poder liberarse. Miró a Piyomon, donde un aura rosa la estaba envolviendo.

-¿Puedes comunicarte con alguien del exterior?

El aura que envolvía a Piyomon dejó de emitirse para centrarse en su compañera.

-Nada de nada. Ni siquiera los siento.

Sora se sintió alarmada y su alarma creció al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos acercándose.

Fijando su mirada sobre el frente, bajando las escaleras de caracol que comunicaban con la salida, se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Allí aparecía su captor Lobomon acompañado de un personaje que debía estar muerto.

-¡Loewemon! –Murmuraron Sora y Piyomon desconcertadas.

¿Qué hacía ahí el hermano de Lobomon? ¿No habían sido capturadas precisamente por el resentimiento de Lobomon? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo?

Toda la historia que había dicho como razón de su rapto, ¿resultaba un mero cuento de fantasía?

-¡¿Qué significa esto? –Gritó Sora con su mal humor a flote.

Lobomon, líder del rapto, se acercó a la pelirroja. Su sonrisa arrogante estaba impresa en la media cara que se apreciaba. Con el toque de superioridad, sujetó la quijada de la líder del clan del Fénix con el índice y el gordo de sus dedos. Lo hacía de manera tan brusca que lograba sacarle una expresión dolorosa en su rostro.

-Se ve que tienes mucho genio, encanto.

-¡Lobomon! –Le llamaba su hermano a modo de reprimenda.

-Deja que me divierta un poco, hermanito. –El mencionado solo cruzó los brazos a medida que meneaba la cabeza- No todos los días consigues raptar a una líder hermosa de los clanes más poderosos que existe. ¿Verdad? –Dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Sora con algo de peligrosidad al llevar su mano enguantada hacia el dobladillo del escote de su vestido.

-¡No me toques! –Bramó Sora airada.

Lobomon sonrió más y Piyomon desde su sitio, comenzó a agitarse con la intención de liberarse a la desespera.

-¡Deja a Sora! –Gritó el ave.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido, un báculo dorado se interpuso entre Lobomon y Sora, apuntando hacia la garganta del digimon rebelde.

-La señorita te ha ordenado algo. –Repuso el recién llegado, un ángel vestido de blanco, con la cara media cubierta por un casco oscuro, ocultando su mirada y seis alas a la espalda.

-¡Angemon!

Todos los que estaban allí, se encontraban impresionados por la llegada casi instantánea de aquel espíritu digital tan conocido. Repentinamente, un escalofrío los envolvió al sentir otra presencia de igual o con más poder que aquel ángel.

Por las escaleras de caracol, unos pasos lentos pero decididos, con el porte de la realeza, aparecía uno de los guardianes del Gran Líder, Takeru con una sonrisa tan sarcástica que no compaginaba como el ángel que era.

-¿Qué creías estar haciendo, Lobomon? –Preguntó Takeru, deteniéndose justo al lado de Loewemon, quién sumiso y temeroso de su poder, agachaba la cabeza sumiso. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sora y Piyomon.

-Disculpe, Takeru-sama. –Alejándose de la mujer, para rendirle respetos- Solo estaba jugando, en serio.

Más extrañeza en la cara de Sora, quién no tardó en analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía si eran paranoias suyas o Takeru realmente cómplice de los dos digimons rebeldes y por lo tanto, responsable de su rapto. Lo miró con más atención y se quedó maravillada al comprobar cómo sus ojos azules no eran los típicos inocentes y alegres que acostumbraba a ver. En ese momento, eran diferentes, muy diferentes, impropias de un ángel, parecidos a los de su hermano mayor Yamato.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

-No te preocupes, Sora-san. No debes inquietarte. –Y con la rapidez de un rayo, el rostro de Takeru se había convertido en el amable y bonachón que tanto conocía- Este rapto ha sido falso.

-¿Falso? –Repitieron Sora y Piyomon al unísono.

-Un montaje más bien. –Aclaró el espíritu digital de Takeru, estirando su mano de donde salió un haz de energía que se dirigió hacia una de las cadenas de Piyomon, con intención de liberarla- Todo por petición de Yamato-san y Gabumon-san.

Sora miró con curiosidad tanto a Takeru, como a los dos digimons rebeldes. En sus rostros ya no había la burla, sino la seriedad y hasta el respeto.

-Estoy al tanto de tu relación con mi hermano. –Aclaró Takeru- Y tranquila, que ni me opongo, ni se lo he revelado a Taichi-sama. Quiero mucho a mi hermano para hacerle algo tan rastrero como eso.

-Entonces, lo del rapto… -Comenzó Piyomon una vez liberada, viendo cómo Angemon se ocupaba de quitarle las cadenas a su amiga.

-Ha sido con la intención de impedir la boda sin que mi hermano resultara sospechoso. Por lo menos, a ojos de Daisuke.

-… -Cuando Sora se sintió libre, se acarició las muñecas. Aunque el rapto fuese falso, eso no dejaba que hubiera sufrido tanto física como psicológicamente. Observó a Lobomon y Loewemon y no pudo sentirse airada- ¡¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿Por qué Lobomon trabaja para Yamato? ¡¿Qué hace Loewemon vivo? ¡¿Y dónde está Yamato? –Podría haberla avisado; podría haberle dicho a sus subordinados que tuvieran delicadeza; podría estar ahí, para consolarla del susto que aún tenía en el cuerpo.

-Vaya, sí que tienes genio. –Silbó Takeru impresionado- Ahora entiendo porqué mi hermano está tan loco por ti.

-¡Responde! –Clamó con fuego a su alrededor, sin importarle una mierda que aquel muchacho de vestimentas blancas con tonalidades amarillas y verdes y alas de ángel fuera más poderoso que ella.

-Pues respondiendo a cada una de tus preguntas: -Enumerándolas con los dedos de una mano divertido- Nos encontramos en lo más profundo del centro de la tierra, donde no llegan los poderes de Taichi-sama; segundo, Lobomon siempre ha trabajado para mi hermano. Es un espía perfecto para que no haya problemas en su clan, como le pasó a Joe; tercero, Loewemon ha resucitado gracias a los poderes de mi hermano y míos; y cuarto, mi hermano se encuentra cuidándose la espalda para que Daisuke no sospeche de él. Cualquiera en su lugar pensaría que mi hermano lo ha planeado.

-¿Y no sospechará de vosotros? –A diferencia de Sora, Piyomon se encontraba más tranquila y aliviada de que todo fuera una farsa, dejándola con el derecho a preocuparse más por ellos.

-Tomaríamos medidas drásticas que acabarían por perjudicarle. –Respondió Angemon con bastante frialdad.

-Somos los guardianes de Taichi-sama. –Decía Takeru situándose al lado de su espíritu digital- Pero por esta fidelidad que le tengo a mi hermano… -Un resplandor morado envolvió a ambos ángeles y lo siguiente que vieron, dejaron atónitas a Sora y a Piyomon- Angemon y yo somos ángeles caídos. –Presentándose con alas negras a la espalda, una marca morada sobre su mejilla, ropajes oscuros, mientras que Angemon había cambiado por completo a un ser de color negro y ojos rojos.

Aquella transformación no sorprendía a Lobomon ni a Loewemon, por lo que Sora y Piyomon dedujeron que Yamato y Gabumon también estaban al corriente de su verdadera forma.

-Aunque… -Continuó Takeru con voz apenada- Tengo que reconocer que ha sido otro factor el que seamos ángeles caídos.

-¿Otro factor?

-¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes! –Y nuevamente brillaron, volviendo a su forma pura- Ahora lo más importante es mantenerte aquí escondida.

-Será solo temporal. –Agregó el espíritu tras volver a su forma de ángel- Yamato-san y Gabumon-san tienen previsto que tras un periodo de tiempo, hacer creer a los demás que habéis sido halladas muertas.

-¿Muertas? ¿Es que acaso Yamato piensa que tengamos una relación permanente escondidos de los demás? –Inquirió Sora incrédula por semejante plan- ¡Acabarán por descubrirnos! ¡Cae de cajón!

-Lo sé. Por eso es que ha pensado en una solución… -Tornándose misterioso- Aunque me ha pedido que quiere comentártelo él personalmente.

Sora miró a Piyomon y viceversa.

-Por el momento, este rapto retrasará la boda que Daisuke planeó para su venganza.

-No se preocupe por nosotros, Sora-sama. –Hablando Lobomon con la voz cambiada- Le aseguro que lo de antes no volverá a suceder.

-Y puede estar tranquila, que mi hermano y yo custodiaremos el lugar, para que nadie nos encuentre, ni Daisuke, ni Veemon.

Mirando como todos la apoyaban, como la defenderían hasta la muerte, no podía evitar emocionarse y aliviarse de que Yamato estuviera rodeado de gente de confianza.

-Gracias.

-¡No tan rápido Daisuke! –Suplicó una vocecita cansada, que no parecía ser oída- ¡Daisuke, te lo pido! ¡Daisuke, te estoy hablando!  
>El paso rápido del muchacho fue aminorando hasta detenerse en seco. Él también estaba cansado, pero esa era la menor molestia que sentía en su cuerpo.<p>

Era un momento complicado, las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos y si no hacia algo pronto podría perderlo todo.

-¿Por qué no me esperabas? –Dijo Veemon respirando agitadamente a su lado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Daisuke?

El pequeño espíritu comprendió que estaba hablándole al aire, ya que Daisuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y que lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

El muchacho empezó a caminar en círculos desesperadamente. Recordó cada momento del secuestro y no podía pensar en nada coherente. ¿Lobomon? ¿Qué podría ganar Lobomon con todo esto?

-¡Nada! –Gritó de repente Daisuke- ¡Absolutamente nada!

Veemon lo miró con expresión preocupada, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

Los pensamientos de Daisuke ahora se orientaron en Sora. ¡Ella nunca quiso casarse con él! Era obvio… por lo tanto ¿Yamato?

-Ese imbécil tuvo algo que ver- Daisuke miró unos momentos hacia el vacío con expresión perdida y luego apretó sus puños- ¡Nos vamos! –Bramó.

Veemon obedeció y usó sus poderes para llegar rápidamente al cementerio y no perder de vista a Daisuke. Al momento de llegar a tierra, Veemon quiso saber si su presencia ahí tenía algo que ver con el último "descubrimiento" en el bosque, o una visita a Jun; pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

La mente de Daisuke era un mar de confusión y el visitar a su hermana le resultaba un pequeño alivio que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba. Llegó a la tumba y se sentó frente a ella observándolo y rozándolo con la palma de su mano.

-Te extraño hermanita. A pesar de todo eras mi único apoyo en esta vida -Murmuró bajito– Me haces tanta falta que no podría descansar en paz si no vengo tu muerte.

¿Cuánto más sería capaz de aguantar? Las cosas complicadas le producían especial repugnancia. Toda su antigua reputación la había obtenido tomando el camino sencillo y rápido, pero este definitivamente no era ese camino.

-Jun, ayúdame – Daisuke se recostó mirando el cielo apenas visible entre tantas nubes- Creo que Lobomon no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, sé que su hermano Loewemon murió recientemente y ese es un excelente motivo para odiar al mundo… ¿O no?

Considerando su situación, Lobomon debería estar completamente justificado para actuar de esa manera, pero ¿en qué le molestaba su boda con Sora? No había respuesta para esa interrogante.

-¡Solo debe ser ese idiota de Yamato! –Retomó su postura sentado- No hay otra opción.

-¿Estás seguro Daisuke? –Dijo Veemon por primera vez- No sea que acusemos a ese líder sin estar seguros y entonces… -Se calló al ver la severa expresión de su compañero.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –Dijo reprimiendo un gruñido- ¿Acaso crees que Lobomon lo hizo solo para fastidiarme? ¡Jamás le he causado problemas a ese digimon! No hay forma para que me tenga rencor, incluso a Sora quién no hace daño a nadie

-Sí, debes tener razón –Reconoció Veemon– Pero aún así creo que es muy imprudente… -No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Daisuke se había despedido de Jun y se dirigía en dirección hacia el Norte.

Aquel lugar era muy frío y estaba cubierto de hielo. Podía sentir como la escarcha crujía bajo sus pies y aullidos de lobos a lo lejos. Por varias calles se podían apreciar estandartes con el símbolo del clan perteneciente a esta zona.

-Típico del clan de los Lobos. -Dijo mirando con odio la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Caminó hasta cruzar un gran río congelado que rodeaba el hogar de Yamato. Dudó unos momentos si tocar a la puerta o simplemente forzar la entrada. La segunda opción sin duda era la más tentadora, pero era mejor y más razonable usarla en caso de no obtener respuesta.

Tocó la puerta con mucha fuerza, a pesar de estar conteniéndose. Esperó varios minutos sin obtener respuesta y cuando estaba a punto de romperla usando su magia, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a Daisuke desorientado.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo un Yamato con expresión cruel en su cara y tono de voz neutral- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Daisuke dudó un momento antes de realizar cualquier acción. Veemon estaba a su lado en posición de ataque preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

-Ishida, tú raptaste a Sora ¡Admítelo! –Gritó fuertemente Daisuke sin siquiera pestañear para observar cada movimiento de Yamato.

El chico rubio no bajó la mirada de los ojos de Daisuke y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Ah sí? –Levantó una ceja con expresión de superioridad- ¿Quién lo dice?

-¡Yo! –Daisuke sintió como la sangre le subía la cabeza y ya no podría contener la rabia

-¿Pruebas? –Yamato se inclinó hacia adelante- Sin pruebas, no hay acusaciones.

El líder de clan de los Lobos cerró fuertemente la puerta, quedando Daisuke con la boca abierta del otro lado.

Veemon agarró de la mano a Daisuke y a tirones lo sacó de ahí. Pensó en un momento en decirle "_te__lo__dije_", pero posiblemente lo habría hecho sentir más mal y lo mejor era animarlo.

-¡Vamos! Tranquilo, ya recuperaremos a Sora -Dijo el espíritu sin obtener respuesta.

Daisuke, sintió como la vergüenza lo inundaba y con gran enojo regresó a las tierras del Sur.

¿Qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer? El momento en que secuestraron a Sora volvió a aparecer en su mente, y repasó minuto a minuto lo que ocurrió en ese instante. Cuando Sora le había aceptado, Lobomon había aparecido, la había capturado, Lobomon había huido, Taichi-sama se encontraba enojado y… ¡Aquellas llaves! Habían estado en el lugar donde había desaparecido Sora.

-¿Coincidencia? –Murmuró Daisuke casi inaudiblemente- No lo creo.

Daisuke usó su magia para llegar lo más rápido posible a la residencia de Sora y abrir la puerta para no dañar la cerradura. Entró con paso decidido y comenzó a registrar todo el palacio.

-No hay nada especial –Comentó el digimon– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Cállate Veemon, aún no terminamos –Dijo Daisuke con fastidio- Sigue revisando.

El muchacho subió al segundo piso y entró a lo que parecía ser la habitación de la líder. ¿Qué podría encontrar ahí?

Recorrió los cajones y la cama sin encontrar nada que destacara, pasó su vista por detrás de los cuadros y no tenían nada especial. Decidió revisar una repisa llena de libros y uno atrajo su atención; un libro bastante gordito que parecía colocado a la rápida. Daisuke lo tomó y lo abrió.

-¡Eureka! –Una enorme sonrisa llenó su rostro– Veamos…

Del interior del libro extrajo una cajita pequeña con tres candados. La observó detenidamente y concluyó que era justo lo que buscaba. Daisuke intentó con las llaves hasta poder abrir la cajita completamente.

-Mira tú qué fotos mas desveladoras tenía Sora. –comentó con malicia.

Sora daba paseos nerviosos de un lado para otro. No podía evitarlo. Aunque se encontrara en un lugar seguro donde nadie la encontraría, eso no significaba que pareciera una cárcel. No podía salir, porque de hacerlo, alguien ajeno podría descubrirla y dar el parte a Taichi-sama.

-Eso es lo malo de ser una de las líderes importantes. –Bufando para sí misma.

Piyomon, frente suya, alzó la mirada. Lo cierto es que aquellos paseos no la ponían nerviosa. Ya estaba acostumbrada, después de tantos días. Pero que hablara sola, eso sí que era un problema.

Observó como seguía sus paseos interminables y decidió no decir nada, tan solo seguir esperando como ella, pero con paciencia.

Había pasado más de una semana, desde la visita del ángel Takeru con su espíritu digital, Angemon, y la única compañía que ambas habían tenido había sido la de Lobomon y Loewemon llevándoles la comida. Pero de la razón que las había llevado a aquella situación, como si no existiera. Sora sabía y entendía que Yamato no podría verla sin correr el riesgo de que Daisuke les pillara. Estaba convencida y conociendo al otro líder del Sur, que Daisuke no se hubiera tragado el paripé de Lobomon y tendría a Yamato en su punto de mira, como principal colaborador del secuestro. Puede que Daisuke estuviera calificado como estúpido, pero desde la muerte de su hermana Jun, había cambiado tanto que no parecía aquel chaval que cometía tontos errores con sus conjuros, donde todos acababan riéndose de él.

Sora detuvo sus pasos, recordando perfectamente aquellos momentos. La pena y la melancolía la recorrieron, al rememorar cómo a pesar de que se reían de él, no lo hacían con malicia, puesto que el propio Daisuke se reía con ellos, aunque con algo de pena. En aquellos tiempos, Daisuke había sido un muchacho agradable, ingenuo, gracioso, cometiendo errores, admirando a su anciano padre, ahora difunto. Desde luego, ni punto de comparación con el que era actualmente: amargado, vengativo, malicioso, rencoroso y hostil.

Todo porque su hermana Jun se había suicidado, donde según Daisuke, la culpa la tenía Yamato por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Desde el punto de vista de alguien normal, eso era algo injusto. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendía el resentimiento de Daisuke al ser señalado como el hermano menor de una humana que ha cometido el peor de todos los pecados.

Repentinamente, Sora y Piyomon escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera de caracol, por lo que ambas tomaron atención sobre aquel camino cómo si fuera algo especial. Sintieron aquellos pasos uno calmado y otro apurado. Lobomon y Loewemon no eran, pensaron ambas al unísono.

La sorpresa, el alivio y la alegría las invadieron al ver a uno de los recién llegados. Gabumon, aparecía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sentimos tardar tanto.

La respuesta a las palabras de Gabumon fue un efusivo abrazo por parte de Piyomon. Sora sonrió tiernamente por ellos, aunque solo por un instante, la emoción la embargaba, porque si Gabumon estaba ahí, el que bajaba por las escaleras con parsimonia tenía que ser Yamato.

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas al divisarlo a los pocos segundos. Su porte segura con esa pequeña sonrisa suya bastante arrogante, provocó que se volviera a enamorar como cuando lo había hecho por primera vez hacía cinco años, en aquel cumpleaños donde todos los líderes se habían juntado para celebrar el aniversario de Taichi. No era muy común que todos los líderes de los cuatro puntos cardinales se reunieran, salvo en eventos muy especiales, por lo que haberse encontrado a un adulto Yamato después de siglos sin verlo, le había resultado de lo más impactante. Su buen físico aún perenne, la había dejado babeando en todo el tiempo que había durado la fiesta y era raro, porque ella nunca había sido de fijarse en el exterior de alguien, especialmente cuando ese alguien era un líder perteneciente al Norte del mundo en el que vivían. Pero no fue capaz de sentar la cabeza y de recordar que tener algo con un líder del Norte era algo tabú. Cuando hubo terminado la celebración, de regreso a su casa, se había encontrado con Yamato, quién parecía estar esperándola.

Entre palabras insinuantes por haberlo _acosado_ con la mirada durante toda la velada y explicaciones poco convincentes por parte de ella, un beso había surgido seguido de una inesperada confesión de Yamato:

"_Yo__también__te__amo,__desde__hace__siglos,__desde__la__primera__vez__que__te__vi__cuando__éramos__niños_"

Un amor correspondido que ambos no podían ignorar, pese a las represalias que sucederían si fueran descubiertos. No querían pensar en ellas, querían confiar en sus buenas habilidades para la magia y en sus espíritus digitales de que jamás serían descubiertos y vivir así eternamente, con ese morbo que hacía que su relación fuese más fuerte y verdadera.

Pero con el secreto desvelado y un compromiso inesperado y no deseado habían tenido que tomar medidas pasajeras.

-Menudo susto que nos llevamos Sora y yo, cuando Lobomon y sus secuaces nos secuestraron. –Hablaba Piyomon sin separarse demasiado de Gabumon.

-Pero necesario, para que el secuestro fuera más convincente, ¿No, Yamato?

-Sí. –Contestó simplemente sin apartar su mirada azulada de la figura de su amante, quién lo miraba con la misma ternura y necesidad que él.

Gabumon y Piyomon comprendiendo la situación decidieron ausentarse, no sin antes agregar como excusa que estarían fuera vigilando.

-¡Podrías haberme avisado de tus planes! ¡He llegado a temer lo peor! –Le echó en cara, una vez a solas.

Aunque Sora se encontrara emocionada y deseosa de tener relacionas íntimas en ese mismo lugar, no podía evitar acusarle injustamente.

-Lo sé. –Fue su respuesta, viendo cómo en el rostro de alguien tan fuerte como el de la líder del Fuego comenzaba a asomarse pequeñas lágrimas. Dar una explicación que ya había sido dicha por Gabumon, provocaría más alteración en ella.

-¡Tampoco me has visitado en todas estas semanas! –Las lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.

-¡No he tenido noticias tuyas! ¡Pensé que te habían descubierto! ¡Hasta pensé que te habían matado!

No hubo comentario para ello, solo las tremendas ganas de un contacto que no tardó en hacerse irremediable, cuando Sora corrió a echarse a sus brazos. Tenerlo cerca, tocarlo, sentir sus manos sobre su cintura y su aliento sobre su corto cabello pelirrojo eran la prueba de que Yamato estaba vivo y en buen estado.

-Perdóname. –Susurró él con un matiz lleno de arrepentimiento, abrazándola tan fuerte como si temiera que fuera a irse.

Tanto tiempo sin sentir su calidez que acabó afectando a su forma de gobernar. No había día en que la tomara con sus secuaces, hiriendo de gravedad a algunos, porque por culpa del avispado de Daisuke, no podía ver a Sora.

Con aquel líder tras sus movimientos, tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos para no cometer un error que los llevarían a la desgracia.

Había dejado pasar el tiempo, y después de observar que tras la visita de Daisuke donde lo había acusado de responsable del rapto, se dedicaba a estar tranquilamente en el Sur sin realizar ningún movimiento sospechoso, había decidido visitar al amor que lo había encandilado desde su niñez.

Siempre supo que la tenía prohibida por pertenecer él al Norte y ella al Sur, por eso, cuando años después había sentido su intensa mirada sobre su persona en la fiesta de Taichi, no había podido evitar arriesgarse y tentar al destino.

Pero ahora…

-Sora –Separándola un poco de él, lo necesario para verla a los ojos- ¿Mi hermano vino a verte? ¿Te habló sobre nuestro futuro?

-Sí. Pero no dijo nada, porque querías decírmelo tú mismo.

En silencio, Yamato agradeció la ayuda incondicional de su hermano. Contarle su romance prohibido había sido un desahogo que Takeru había apoyado por la valentía de arriesgarse a una relación que acabaría en tragedia. Una valentía que Takeru admiraba y envidiaba, debido a su conformidad de estar al lado de la persona que tanto amaba como simples compañeros guardianes.

-He estado pensando y solo veo una única solución a lo nuestro. –Comenzó Yamato con rostro serio- Aunque Daisuke no haya hecho nada, no es alguien que se rinda así como así. Y la verdad, su magia se está volviendo demasiado peligrosa. Temo que eso le afecte más, como lo hizo el suicidio de Jun y se le crucen los cables y decida matarme… matarte… -Presionando la piel de Sora que debido al terror de imaginar algo así, no sentía el dolor- Si llegara a matarte, no dudaría en matarlo y Taichi me mataría. Sin mencionar cómo reaccionaría Takeru ante eso.

-¿Entonces? –Asustada pero intrigada de conocer sus intenciones.

-Debemos morir.

-¿Morir? –Cuestionó Sora creyendo haberle oído mal, porque lo había dicho con una seguridad de que después de su muerte todo sería felicidad.

-Al morirnos, Takeru realizaría un ritual que nos daría la posibilidad de reencarnarnos dentro de miles de años. –Sora parpadeó varias veces- Seguramente estemos en un mundo muy diferente a este y no nos reconozcamos, pero confío en nuestro sentimiento y que volvamos a enamorarnos. ¿Qué dices? –Preguntándole algo inseguro. Aunque se reencarnaran, aunque a pesar del tiempo y espacio siguiera amándola, eso no significaba que nacieran en distintas épocas, o que nunca se encontraran, o que se encontraran en circunstancias más peligrosas de las que padecían.

-¿Qué digo? –Volviendo a llorar- ¡Pues claro que sí! –Echándose nuevamente a sus brazos- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí! –Desde luego, Yamato no sabía si Sora había pensado en las consecuencias sobre la reencarnación o tenía mayor confianza en que volverían a estar juntos en una nueva vida, que no se esperaba aquella respuesta tan clara- Sé que existen muchas posibilidades de que no podamos encontrarnos o que no podamos estar juntos, pero tengo fe en que nuestro amor superará el espacio tiempo.

Sin duda aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Yamato no siguiera vacilando en su propio plan, calificado, según él, como una locura.

Lleno de la misma confianza que Sora poseía, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza donde el pacto quedaba como hecho sin mirar atrás, con la esperanza de que cuando volvieran a encontrarse, se amarían como en ese momento.

-Preciosa escena. –Había dicho una voz maliciosa cargada de sarcasmo.

Por acto involuntario, Yamato y Sora se separaron, poniéndose el rubio delante de la mujer como escudo de protección, a medida que enfocaban sus miradas llenas de sorpresa y de enfado sobre Daisuke Motomiya.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué has hecho con Piyomon y Gabumon? –Fueron las rápidas preguntas de la líder de los Fénix.

-Les he dado con algo para distraerlos. –Contestó de manera natural, adentrándose más en aquella sala subterránea, analizándola como si le estuviera buscando algún defecto, seguido de las miradas recelosas de sus dos enemigos.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –preguntó Yamato esta vez con voz frívola y demandante.

Daisuke se giró a verlo y la malicia llenó su rostro.

-Para joderte por mentiroso, no te lo diría, pero hoy me siento generoso, así que te contaré la sorpresa que me he llevado al ver al supuesto fallecido Loewemon con vida. –Dramatizando de forma exagerada el asombro que aquello le había causado- No me interesa saber cómo ha resucitado, porque el imbécil ese más su hermanito me vinieron perfectos para mis planes.

-¿Tus planes? –Inquirió Yamato socarrón, apartando levemente a Sora, mientras en su mano resplandecía un brillo azulado con forma alargada- ¿Desde cuándo tienes mollera para pensar en _buenos_ planes?

Daisuke se sintió ofendido. Su primer impulso era el de atacarlo a lo loco, pero tras ver cómo de aquel brillo había aparecido una espada, no pudo evitar seguirle el juego de ingeniosidades.

-Pues parece que esta cabeza tonta es capaz de hacerte poner serio si has sacado tu famosa y poderosa espada glaciar.

-Es la manera más rápida de callarte, antes de que le digas a Taichi-sama nada.

-Te sorprendería, Yamato. Pude decirle a Taichi-sama lo vuestro con esta prueba. –Mostrándole la foto donde aparecían Yamato y Sora juntos, una diapositiva sacada por Gabumon en su momento más tierno.

-¿Cómo la has encontrado? –Exclamó Sora sorprendida. Siempre había guardado aquella foto con cuidado y bajo llave, unas llaves que ella siempre llevaba encima. No tardó en palpar sobre sus ropas en búsqueda de las condenadas llaves, pero que Daisuke se la mostrara junto a la foto, le indicó lo descuidada que había sido.

-Gracias por ser tan gilipollas y callarte.

Esas fueran las palabras iniciales para comenzar con un duelo entre el líder del clan de los Lobos del Norte y el líder de los Dragones del Sur.

La espada de Yamato chocó con una de fuego que Daisuke sacó mágicamente de su mano.

Teniendo ambos más trucos bajo la manga, no estuvieron mucho tiempo cara a cara. Al separarse, con la mano libre dispararon bolas de energía que provocaron una ligera explosión por la igualdad de fuerza.

Sora en un lado, no quiso dejar a Yamato solo. Concentró toda su energía y antes de que pudiera lanzarla sobre Daisuke, algo la golpeó haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellase contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Sora! –Gritó Yamato. Su despiste ocasionó el impacto de uno de los ataques por parte de Daisuke, aterrizando a pocos metros de su amada.

-¿Acaso crees que vendría solo? –Inquirió Daisuke con malicia.

Yamato y Sora al levantar sus cabezas con dificultades por el daño recibido, vieron a un Veemon ligeramente distinto.

-Os presento al nuevo y más poderoso Veemon, Veedramon. ¡Saludémosles juntos, Veedramon! –Le ordenó en un siseo.

El saludo de ambos fue el de una gran concentración de energía que sacudió el subterráneo donde sus paredes comenzaron a venirse abajo. Antes de que pudieran quedar sepultados bajo los escombros, Yamato cogió a Sora, sacándolos a ambos del lugar.

Una vez en el exterior y flotando sobre el cielo, respirando fuertemente por la boca, Yamato pudo observar atónito cómo tanto Gabumon y Piyomon se enfrentaban contra Lobomon, Loewemon y el resto de sus secuaces, donde debido a la mayoría, ambos espíritus se encontraban malheridos.

-Precioso mi poder de control mental, ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó Daisuke a sus espaldas, en el aire unos metros más alto sobre él y con buena mira para lanzar sobre la pareja otro ataque que los dejaría tumbados.

-Lo que me parece precioso es la locura que te rodea solo porque Jun se suicidó.

Aquel nombre y aquel acto eran temas tabús en Motomiya que lo desquiciaron.

-¡TÚ, MALDITO CABRÓN TUVISTE LA CULPA! –Lanzando un ataque a la desespera, pero que Yamato, aún cargando a Sora, pudieron esquivar a duras penas- ¡POR CULPA DE TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA, MI HERMANA HA MUERTO! –Lanzando otro ataque sin pensar- ¡SINO LA HUBIERAS RECHAZADO, ELLA NO SE HABRÍA SUICIDADO! –Atacando nuevamente.

-Daisuke, cálmate. –Pidió Veedramon. Su amigo estaba fuera de control y malgastaba energía inútilmente, ocasionado que alguno de sus ataques dieran contra los secuaces de Lobomon, dándole ventaja a sus enemigos.

Aprovechándose de la situación, Yamato le pidió a Sora que ayudara a Gabumon y Piyomon, para encargarse él personalmente del enloquecido Motomiya.

-Pero, Yamato… -Comenzó Sora preocupada.

-Estaré bien. Vamos, date prisa. –Observando cómo Piyomon caía y Gabumon dejaba su posición para ayudarla.

Sora afirmó y convirtiéndose en fuego, se lanzó hacia el suelo, deteniendo el avance de sus contrincantes sobre ambos espíritus.

Yamato se centró en Daisuke y en seguir esquivando sus ataques impulsivos, así como ponerse en medio de Sora y Veedramon que había tenido la intención de ayudar a los que estaban en tierra firme.

-Vaya manera más cobarde de abandonar a tu loco amigo. –Objetó haciendo desaparecer su espada para sustituirla por dos bolas de energía, juntándolas en una sola y que provocó una más grande y certera, logrando llevar no solo a Veedramon sino a uno de los ataques de Daisuke y al propio Daisuke.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. –Dijo Yamato donde Daisuke y Veedramon lucían con las mismas heridas que él y con un Daisuke más cuerdo.

-¡Maldito…!

En tierra firme, el equipo de Sora lograba frenar y detener a sus propios aliados, quiénes continuaban con aquel control mental sometido por Daisuke.

-¡Ahora, Sora! –Había dicho Piyomon.

Sora cerró los ojos, murmurando unas palabras intangibles, su cuerpo se iluminó como si se hubiera convertido en Sol, cegando a sus oponentes, aquella energía solar se dirigió hacia ellos, donde la luz rodeó sus figuras y que logró hacerlos caer, sumidos en una inconsciencia y un cálido alivio.

En el cielo, Daisuke no podía sentirse más frustrado, mientras que Yamato sonreía de orgullo.

-Ahora somos nosotros los que llevamos la ventaja. ¡Ríndete y comprende que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermana se suicidara!

-¡Sí que la tienes! ¡Tenías que corresponderla!

Yamato meneó la cabeza ante lo irracional que sonaba aquello.

-¡Maldita sea, Daisuke! –Al borde de la desesperación- ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que tu hermana fue una estúpida por suicidarse solo porque no la correspondía? ¡Acaso tenemos que corresponder a quiénes no queremos para evitar un suicidio! ¡Daisuke, si lo piensas bien, lo que tu hermana hizo fue una estupidez! –Veedramon miró a Daisuke, donde aparentemente le daba la razón a Yamato, pero su fidelidad hacia su amigo era mayor, así que si él comprendía su error, lo apoyaría- ¡Sabes mejor que nadie, que Jun solo se encaprichó conmigo!

-¡Cállate! –Rugió Daisuke sin querer escucharlo.

Antes de que Daisuke volviera a atacar a lo loco, Yamato lanzó una bola de energía desde sus manos. Veedramon, viendo que su amigo no tenía la intención de defenderse, se interpuso, ocasionando que el ataque le diera a ambos y que impactaran contra el suelo.

Sora y los espíritus digitales se acercaron corriendo, mientras Yamato descendía situándose cerca de ellos.

Cuando la masa de humo que había formado la caída de Daisuke y Veedramon desapareció, Yamato y los demás vieron cómo Veedramon había vuelto a ser Veemon.

-Por favor Daisuke, ríndete y entiende. –Imploró esta vez Sora- No queremos matarte.

Con Veemon inconsciente, Daisuke solo pudo mirarlos con odio sin querer hacerle caso.

Repentinamente, una gran bola resplandeciente de energía dorada cayó sobre el suelo, muy cerca de ellos, sorprendiéndolos. A pesar de que aquella bola levantó arena y sacudió los árboles más cercanos, Daisuke solo podía sonreír con astucia.

Ahora sí tenía la victoria y la muerte de Yamato y Sora asegurada.

Cuando la pareja y los dos espíritus digitales pudieron ver lo que le rodeaban, se quedaron de piedra al divisar ahí a Taichi junto a su fiel Agumon.

Taichi dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, encontrándose con varios guerreros caídos, entre ellos al raptor de Sora, a Lobomon y sorprendentemente a su hermano Loewemon. También, y lo que más extraño le parecía, era encontrar al líder del clan de los Dragones muy malherido y a su espíritu inconsciente. Y de pie, frente a ellos, al líder del clan de los Lobos y a la secuestrada Sora junto a ambos espíritus también malheridos, pero había algo ahí que no le tenía sentido. Había algo que no encajaba y no sabía el qué.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Preguntó sin esperar más.

La presencia de Taichi callaba a Yamato y a Sora que no sabían que decir como excusa, todo lo contrario a Daisuke, que como si tuviera aquello planeado, no tardó en soltar.

-¡Yamato y Sora nos han atacado a mí y a Veemon! –Taichi agrandó los ojos ante lo escuchado, negándose a creer aquello. ¿Sus mejores amigos?- ¡Descubrí que el rapto de Sora fue un montaje! ¡Lo planearon para evitar la boda porque Yamato y Sora tienen una relación!

Con mucho gusto Yamato y Sora harían lo posible para callar a Daisuke, pero de hacer algo implicaría que lo que decía era verdad, además con Taichi presente, no se atrevían a nada. Su presencia era mucho más poderosa para hacerle frente, además, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-¡Esto lo prueba! –Cargando a Veemon y corriendo hacia donde estaba el máximo líder, quién junto a Agumon no dejaban de ver a la pareja cómplice de alta traición.

Tendiéndole la fotografía, Taichi se quedó inexpresivo al observar una diapositiva que transmitía un amor absoluto.

Como si le pesara el brazo, lo dejó caer como peso muerto, permitiéndole ver a Agumon la imagen tomada. Una mirada acusadora es lo que lanzó hacia Gabumon y Piyomon.

-Y eso no es todo, Taichi-sama, Yamato hace magia negra. Ha resucitado a Loewemon.

Yamato tuvo que morderse la lengua para no explicar que su regreso a la vida había sido gracias también a su hermano Takeru.

-¡También fue él, el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana! ¡No se suicidó! ¡Como les descubrió, Yamato y Sora LA CALLARON! –Siguió acusando injustamente.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –Proclamó Sora.

-¿También lo es vuestra relación prohibida? –Cuestionó Taichi demasiado calmado, pero sin mostrar algún sentimiento. Sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo castaño, ocultando el dolor que sentía al tener en la boca el sabor de una traición tan amarga.

No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie, confirmando así una relación que nunca debería existir.

Daisuke no podía sentirse más victorioso, pudiendo saborear la muerte de ambos. Su venganza por fin cumplida.

La mano de Taichi se fue alzando con lentitud y con sus ojos tapados, sin mirar atrás, siguiendo las reglas dictadas al cometer una infracción como aquellas, invocó a todos los líderes importantes, así como a los dos ángeles guardianes.

Rodeados de todos los líderes, Yamato y Sora solo pudieron seguir observando a Taichi y a dos extrañados ángeles guardianes, donde al de Takeru se le sumaba el miedo.

Los líderes viéndose en aquel lugar, solo pudieron mirarse confusos, así como a los guerreros caídos, los heridos Yamato y Daisuke, la secuestrada Sora viva y a salvo y a su máximo líder extraño.

A pesar de que había sido una invocación repentina y en un lugar fuera de sus límites, Mimi se sentía emocionada porque frente a ella, atrás de su mejor amiga y del líder del Norte se encontraba el líder del Trueno, aquel por el que sentía un gran afecto y que por culpa de las normas, guardaba sus sentimientos, conformándose con mirarlo y admirarlo desde lo lejos.

-¡Líderes de los cuatro punto cardinales! –Comenzó Taichi- ¡Nos hemos visto en una conspiración que han organizado el líder del clan de los Lobos del Norte, Ishida Yamato y la líder de los Fénix del Sur, Takenouchi Sora!

Murmullos no tardaron en salir de las bocas de todos los miembros presentes, cabezas gachas de los acusados, un Takeru que se temía lo peor y un Daisuke que se regocijaba en su victoria.

-¡Ambos han roto una de las reglas que dictan nuestra sociedad! ¡AMBOS TENÍAN UNA RELACIÓN ÍNTIMA! –Acusó con más énfasis, mirándoles con odio y dolor- ¡HAN ROTO A CONCIENCIA UNA NORMA QUE CONOCÍAN DE SOBRA! –Intentando calmarse.

La sorpresa fue como un golpe para todos los presentes que los miraban como si vieran a dos figuras caminar entre las llamas del infierno por su propia voluntad. Algo masoquista, si lo pensaban bien.

-El castigo… será el de… la ejecución divina. –Siguió Taichi, sin poder mirarlos. Le resultaba doloroso dictar un castigo que consistía en mantener sus almas encerrados por toda la vida, consumiéndose segundo tras segundo en las llamas del infierno como tortura diaria- ¡Adelante! –Ordenó al resto de los líderes.

Sumisos, sin rechistar a la justicia implantada desde hacía siglos, todos los líderes, incluyendo a Daisuke, extendieron sus manos hacia el frente.

Sora y Piyomon se abrazaron a Yamato y a Gabumon, esperando aquel castigo con la cabeza bien alta, mostrando así ante los demás el amor que se profesaban y que un castigo como aquel no los iba a hundir.

Mimi solo observaba aquello con lágrimas en los ojos, asombrada de la fortaleza de su mejor amiga incluso en aquellas circunstancias. Lo mismo le ocurría a Miyako. Si su prometido fuera de otro punto cardinal, no habría tenido el valor para desafiar a las grandes fuerzas con la consecuencia de una tortura diaria.

El cielo se oscureció por completo con amenaza de tormentas, los rayos de todos los líderes abrieron una grieta que conducía a las profundidades del Infierno del que nadie podía salir.

Taichi observaba como sus dos mejores amigos seguían abrazados, desafiando a un destino trágico e inevitable. Aún con aquel gesto tan admirable, no hizo que Taichi desistiera de su orden. Era la ley y así había sido escrita para evitar futuras guerras. Era lo mejor…

El grito femenino de su hermana pequeña inundó los oídos del máximo líder, al voltearse, la encontró al igual que a su ángel guardián, Angewomon, en poder de Takeru y Angemon. Tanto Agumon como Taichi se pusieron en posición ofensiva, mientras que los otros líderes continuaban con sus manos extendidas que permitía la apertura al Infierno.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Takeru?

-¡Cierra las puertas del Infierno! ¡Ahora mismo! –Fue lo único que dijo.

-Takeru… -Su semblante serio y hasta desconocido, con intenciones de romperle el cuello a su hermana si no le hacía caso, le dejaban con la sospecha de que él, su fiel guardaespaldas, estaba del lado de su hermano- ¡Deteneos, todos! –Ordenó.

Cerrada la puerta, el cielo volvió a ser el mismo claro que siempre, pero con la tensión respirándose en el ambiente.

Fuera de peligro, Yamato observó a su hermano pequeño con preocupación. Él mismo se había quitado la máscara, revelándose ante Taichi y todo para salvarle.

-Hermano, Gabumon, Sora, Piyomon, acercaos. ¡Y ojo con hacerles algo! –Agregó mirando especialmente a Taichi.

Atrapados y con las manos atadas, así se sentía Taichi. Aunque en poder estuviera sobre ellos, con su hermana como rehén, se veía incapacitado para pensar con coherencia. El máximo líder se fijó en cómo el mayor de los dos hermanos le lanzaba una extraña mirada y éste solo afirmaba con la cabeza. Entonces, eso significaba que realmente Takeru también sabía del asunto.

-¿Por qué, Takeru? Sé que Yamato es tu hermano, pero, ¿cómo pudiste apoyarlo sabiendo sus consecuencias? ¿Cómo puedes amenazar de esa manera a Hikari? ¿Eres un ángel?

-¡Un ángel que tuvo que privarse del amor y que se convirtió en ángel caído! –Mostrando sus alas y sus ropajes oscuros. Angemon pasó de ser un ángel de ropajes blancas a un ser uno oscuro- Y que no sigue esas normas estúpidas.

La sorpresa fue generalizada, inclusive Hikari quién veía de reojo impresionada esa cara tan irreconocible en el alegre de Takeru.

-¿Y qué haréis ahora? –Preguntó Taichi doblemente traicionado- ¡¿Pensáis huir de por vida hasta que os demos caza? ¡¿Pensáis que con el tiempo nos habremos olvidado de vuestra traición?

-Puede que la mía no, pero sí la de ellos.

Acto seguida, las dos rehenes fueron liberadas de manera repentina tras lanzarlas hacia Taichi, después y misteriosamente para todos los presentes, los culpables desaparecieron.

-¡Hikari! –Antes de demandar alguna orden, Taichi corrió hacia su hermana, verificando su estado- ¿Estás bien?

El ángel femenino miró con tristeza a su hermano y luego hacia el lugar vacío con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, eso para Taichi significó que ella estaba ilesa.

-¡BUSCAD A ESOS TRAIDORES! ¡QUÉ NADIE DESCANSE HASTA QUE LOS HAYÁIS ENCONTRADO! –Vociferó lleno de ira. La doble traición y tomar a su hermana como rehén había sido demasiado y que jamás perdonaría.

Todos y cada uno de los líderes fueron desapareciendo para cumplir la orden de su líder, aunque con lo visto, cada uno comenzaba a pensar si era lo correcto lo que estaban haciendo.

Daisuke, no podía evitar sentirse molesto y que en su corazón naciera un odio infinito contra Takeru. Había estado cerca de saciar su venganza, que no había contado con que el ángel guardián de Taichi estuviera también metido en el ajo. Al igual que el resto de los líderes, desapareció, bien dispuesto a buscar a sus presas, pese a lo malherido que se encontraba y atentar contra el primero que se encontraba actualmente en su lista negra, el ángel caído, Takeru.

-¡Takeru! ¿Estás loco? –Gritó Yamato sin soltar la mano de Sora- ¡Te has condenado!

Takeru lo miró con expresión seria. Aún tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para perder.

-Era lo único que podía hacer para salvarlos, además estoy harto de fingir y sonreír siempre, es una tortura.

-¿Sabes que ahora también corres el riesgo de morir? –Comentó Sora preocupada apretando más la mano de Yamato

-Eso no importa, por lo demás Hikari ya se debió enterar de mis sentimientos hacia ella –Su vista se clavó en el piso unos instantes y luego se reincorporó- Síganme

Takeru los hizo caminar por un pasillo muy oscuro. Ninguno sabía donde se encontraban exactamente, excepto él.

-Taichi estaba muy decepcionado… -Comentó Sora aprovechando quizás los últimos momentos juntos a Yamato.

-Igual debe ser difícil para él tener que actuar de acuerdo a la ley en estas ocasiones -Reflexionó Yamato.

-¡Esas leyes no deberían existir! –Dijo Takeru medio molesto- Angemon, adelántate y revisa si está todo en orden.

Las alas de Angemon se empezaron a agitar haciendo que avanzara una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo perdiéndolo de vista.

-¿Estás muy herido Yamato? –Preguntó de repente Gabumon.

-No tanto, estoy bien –Dijo tranquilamente dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Muchas gracias amigo.

Llegaron a una habitación muy espaciosa e iluminada, comparada con el estrecho pasillo del que acababan de salir. Habían muchos dibujos extraños en las paredes y una plataforma rara en el centro de la habitación.

-Gracias, Angemon -Dijo Takeru avanzando hasta el centro de la habitación- ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto?

-Creo que con lo que pasó ahora no hay demasiadas opciones -Opinó Gabumon.

-Cierto. -Murmuró Takeru- La muerte que es sentenciada por Taichi-sama encerraría sus almas perpetuamente y las haría agonizar sin poder descansar en paz por el resto de la eternidad.

-¡Eso suena horrible! –Dijo Piyomon espantada

-Lo es –Continuó Takeru- Y eso es lo que vamos a evitar. Su amor no puede ser ahora, en este momento ni este lugar; y yo haré que se vuelvan a reencontrar en otro momento liberándolos de ese sádico castigo -Su mirada se detuvo en Angemon.

-En las paredes se encuentran varios símbolos: El valor, el conocimiento, la pureza, la sinceridad, la esperanza, la luz, la amistad y el amor -dijo Angemon.

-Al morir, cada alma de ustedes se hará portadora de uno de esos elementos tan especiales e importantes que los unirá sin importar el espacio y el tiempo en que se encuentren –Finalizó Takeru.

Yamato miró fijamente a Sora por varios instantes. Al escuchar toda la preparación que se había molestado su hermano se sintió tranquilo."Todo iba a salir bien."

-¡Esto sí va a resultar! –Dijo Sora abrazando fuertemente al muchacho rubio.

-Claro que sí. Por fin estaremos juntos –Dijo Yamato- Hey Takeru, ¿moriremos como habíamos dicho?

-Me parece lo más razonable –El ángel se encogió de hombros y salió por una pequeña puerta.

-¿Cómo habían dicho? –Preguntó curiosamente Piyomon

-Si dejamos que Taichi aplique su castigo divino, nuestras almas jamás podrían reencontrarse. –Explicó Yamato- Por ende, tenemos que usar otra forma para morir

-¿Cuál? –Sora estaba igual de intrigada que su espíritu.

-Tranquila, no dolerá, lo prometo –Aseguró el rubio- Será digno de dos líderes del Norte y del Sur

-No estoy asustada -Aseguró ella parándose lo más derecha posible

Takeru volvió a entrar en la habitación con dos frasquitos llenos de un líquido casi transparente.

-Hermano, llego el momento. -Takeru suspiró fuertemente- Deben despedirse ahora.

Sora miró a Piyomon y los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lágrimas. El pajarito se abalanzó sobre Sora y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que la chica la acariciaba.

-Tranquila amiga, no será la última vez que nos veamos. -Le aseguró.

-Sora, ¿cómo lo sabes? –Dijo entre sollozos la avecilla.

-Lo siento aquí –Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Piyomon- Confía en mí.

-¡Sí, Sora! Nos volveremos a ver –Piyomon dejó de llorar pero aún no quería dejar de abrazar a Sora.

Gabumon caminó hasta Yamato.

-Te extrañare mucho. -Comentó Gabumon

-Y yo a ti –Yamato se agachó para quedar a la altura de su espíritu- Has sido un gran compañero y un gran amigo. Te quiero mucho Gabumon.

-No quiero despedirme –Murmuró Gabumon desviando la mirada que ya sentía como se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-No es un adiós para siempre -Le recordó Yamato abrazándolo- Es un hasta pronto

-Es cierto –Gabumon lo abrazó fuertemente dejando escapar unas lagrimas- Nos veremos pronto.

-Así es –El chico rubio sonrió y acaricio a su espíritu– Gracias por todo.

Takeru observaba la escena de reojo, mientras preparaba los últimos objetos para el ritual.

Sora soltó a Piyomon para que esta pudiera despedirse de Gabumon. Miró a Yamato, quién estaba mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Debo reconocer que me causa un poco de satisfacción esto de romper las reglas –Acariciándole la cara con una mano y con la otra rodeándole la cintura- Así y todo, nos saldremos con la nuestra.

-Por supuesto, ninguna estúpida regla puede con nuestro amor –Sora se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de Yamato.

-Recuerda que esto no es el fin de nuestra historia -El rubio avanzó con Sora de la mano hasta la plataforma del centro- ¡Es el comienzo!

Takeru se acercó a Yamato y Sora, deteniéndose frente a Sora.

-Eres una gran persona, eres la única indicada para mi hermano, por eso hago todo esto. Eres una increíble líder de los Fenix y he hecho esto con todo mi corazón para que las cosas resulten como debieron ser desde un comienzo. -Takeru abrazó a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Takeru. Estoy infinitamente agradecida con todo lo que has hecho por mí… por nosotros-Miró de reojo a Yamato.

Takeru le dedicó una de sus sonrisas inocentes y se dirigió a su hermano.

-El momento que hemos estado preparando, ha llegado. -Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos mostraban mucha tristeza- Desearía que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así.

-Yo también y estoy seguro que Taichi también, pero está fuera de nuestro alcance –Yamato abrazó al ángel que tenía al frente, el cual dejaba caer varias lagrimas-Gracias, hermanito.

Después de varios minutos, Takeru soltó a Yamato y se reincorporó. Una vez que Yamato y Sora estuvieron en la plataforma ubicados uno al lado del otro, el ángel empezó a pronunciar unas palabras ininteligibles. Dos símbolos comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron de la pared, reapareciendo bajo sus pies.

-El símbolo abajo tuyo Yamato, es el de la amistad. Toda relación parte de la amistad. Y el que está abajo tuyo, Sora, es el del amor. Cada uno de esos emblemas se complementan, se necesitan y juntos, se perfeccionan. –Explicó Angemon- El resto de los emblemas no brillan porque les pertenecen a personas que no están en este momento tangiblemente aquí.

-Ese de ahí, sí brilla –Observó Piyomon.

-Ese es el de la esperanza, pertenece a Takeru, pero no se utilizará en este momento. -Dijo Angemon.

-El que ustedes sean los portadores de estos símbolos, me llena de convicción de que el ritual será exitoso –Afirmó Takeru entusiasmado.

El ángel les acercó una botellita a cada uno.

-Al beberla, se volverán de hielo. -Dijo Takeru.

-Las lagrimas del clan del Norte tienen esa propiedad -Comentó Yamato- Al beberlas, la persona se congela quedando así en un estado en el que ya no siente nada, ni siquiera dolor

-Sora, necesito que uses tu magia y llenes de fuego este recipiente especial. -Pidió Takeru.

La pelirroja obedeció haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y el recipiente pronto se rellenó de un flameante fuego resplandeciente.

-¿De quién son las lagrimas? -Quiso saber Sora

-Mías… … …A pesar de ser un ángel, también fui parte del clan del Norte, de hecho aún lo soy en mi interior. Lo bueno que sean de un ángel y a pesar de ser un ángel caído, mis lágrimas tienen propiedades purificadoras.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros? –Preguntó Gabumon.

-Cuando Yamato y Sora ya no pertenezcan a este mundo, ustedes se desvanecerán uniéndose a sus espíritus y a su esencia. -Informo Angemon.

Sora y Yamato se pusieron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos por última vez en esta vida. Se tomaron de la mano y cada uno bebió de los frasquitos entregados.

Sus cuerpos se volvieron rápidamente de hielo, casi instantáneamente. Los emblemas desaparecieron del suelo y envolvieron sus cuerpos de un color azul a Yamato y de un color rojo a Sora, permaneciendo todavía unidos con sus manos.

-Angemon, hazlo tú, por favor –Takeru le entregó el recipiente con fuego a su espíritu y se dio media vuelta para no ver lo que seguía.

Piyomon y Gabumon se mantenían abrazados esperando el fin.

Angemon tomó el fuego y lo esparció sobre los cuerpos de los dos enamorados, que se incineraron y desaparecieron mágicamente en una lluvia de colores. Sus dos espíritus también se evaporaron en el aire, para reunirse con ellos en un futuro mejor.

Rompiendo aquella emocionante escena, unos ruidos sordos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, donde una de las voces procedía del Gran Líder Taichi. Habían sido descubiertos para ser ajusticiados.

-No olvides que ya no seremos más bienvenidos en el Cielo. –Takeru se puso serio. -Lo sé, ahora entreguémosle a cada persona su emblema. -Angemon le acercó a Takeru un polvo especial, un polvo de ángel que sueltan al aletear con sus alas– Lo tome de Angewomon y de Hikari, ya que el tuyo no es exactamente del mejor ángel.

Takeru lo recibió y lo esparció por la habitación cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, desvelando a Taichi en primer lugar, seguido de un Daisuke dispuesto a cobrarse su vida. Recitó unas palabras incomprensibles para cualquier persona normal y realizó unos movimientos extraños con sus manos. Los símbolos en las paredes desaparecieron uno a uno hasta quedar el de la esperanza, el último en desvanecerse, y pronto rodear a Takeru con una luz dorada que los cegó a todos por completo y que iluminó sobre todo el _Digital__World_. La esperanza de un futuro mejor para todos, sin que exista jamás un amor oculto que termine en una desgraciada tragedia.

**Epilogo.**

El verano de ese año el planeta tierra se volvió extraño. Toda la parte del sureste de Asia se encontraba con sequías, no había llovido en meses. En la parte central, llovía tanto que hubo inundaciones. En Norteamérica se registró un verano muy frío.

Siete muchachos se habían reunido en un campamento de verano para disfrutar de sus vacaciones de verano, hasta que repentinamente cayó una tormenta de nieve. Cuando la nieve se detuvo, un pequeño quiso hacer figuritas y salió corriendo del lugar donde se refugiaban.

-¡No corras Takeru, te puedes lastimar! –Gritó un chico rubio preocupado del pequeño de visera verde- El piso está lleno de nieve.

-Déjalo, no le pasará nada –Comentó una pelirroja a sus espaldas.

El rubio siguió caminando detrás del pequeño haciendo caso omiso a la chica.

-¡Takeru, te estoy hablando! –El rubio le gritaba preocupado.

De pronto, el muchacho rubio sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó a ver quién era.

-Hola, soy Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto –La pelirroja le dedicó una dulce sonrisa-Voy en quinto de primaria en el colegio de Odaiba.

El rubio guardó silencio por varios instantes mientras observaba a la chica. Lo primero que pensó es que era muy linda.

-Yamato Ishida, un placer –Contestó el chico- También en quinto de primaria del colegio de Odaiba, grupo C.

La pelirroja también perdió varios minutos observando al muchacho en silencio.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? –Preguntó Yamato.

-Estaba pensando que tienes algo que me resulta familiar… -Murmuró la chica.

En ese momento, a Yamato se le olvidó por completo que estaba cuidando al pequeño de Takeru, quién no veía desde hacía años debido al divorcio de sus padres, y prefirió quedarse con la pelirroja. Yamato pensó que se sentía algo especial en el aire ¿O era su imaginación? Quizás sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando.

-¡Sora! –Gritó un moreno de repente a lo lejos- Ven a ver esto, es increíble, es como una aurora boreal

-¡Voy, Taichi! –Sora miró unos instantes más a Yamato- ¿Vamos a verlo?

-Eh… -La mirada azul del chico se posó en el pequeño que miraba asombrado la aurora en el cielo- Vamos –le dedicó una sonrisa a Sora y caminaron juntos a ver ese fenómeno tan extraño en el cielo.

Aunque en ese preciso instante no lo recordaban en su totalidad, los líderes de los clanes del Norte y del Sur que habían protagonizado un amor prohibido podrían por fin amarse con libertad. Habían logrado renacer en el mismo tiempo y lugar y el destino los había reunido para no volver separarlos jamás.

**FIN**


End file.
